ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Panic in Times Square Level (realistic version)
Panic in Times Square Level is the second level in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). Equipment Tips Boson Darts: The Boson Darts will help take out physical entities like the Stone Gargoyles and Marshmallow Minis. Super Slammer Muon Trap: The Super Slammer will help expedite battles against multiple ghosts instead of throwing out single Traps. Walk-Through Mass Panic *Trappable ghosts: **Hobo Ghosts V Full Roaming Vapor x6 Egon Spengler, Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and Rookie exit the Sedgewick Hotel and meet up with Winston Zeddemore. However, also outside is the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Ray assured everyone it wasn't his fault this time. Peter tried to jilt Ray out of his shock and asked what they had on hand to stop Stay Puft. Winston remembered Ray was supposed to finish up the installation of the Super Slammer. Peter was intrigued by the sound of a new invention. Egon warned the Super Slammer was never intended to trap the minions of a god but in theory it could. Peter brushed off the possible dangers of trying. They had to clear a path for Ecto-1b first. After coming across several cars, Stay Puft's residue animated and several Stay Puft Minis manifested. They attack like a pack of wolves but all Rookie has to do is disperse them with a few blasts of Proton Streams. Continue towards Stay Puft and he will throw a car on fire at the Ghostbusters. Luckily, the car helped clear up the pile up. Multiple Hobo Ghosts swarmed the guys. Rookie should keep Ecto-1b behind or near him throughout the battle. Disperse their P.K.E. with Proton Streams than wrangle them with the Capture Stream. Instead of using Traps, utilize the Super Slammer on Ecto's roof. After trapping the four entities, Ray will drive forward but the guys are attacked by more Hobo Ghosts and Stay Puft Minis. Rookie should focus on dispersing the Minis first then join the others in trapping the Hobo Ghosts. Ghosts & Gargoyles *Trappable ghosts: **Construction Worker Ghosts III Animating Specter x3 **Hobo Ghosts V Full Roaming Vapor x2 Egon suddenly detected some significant readings behind them. The three gargoyle statues on the facade of the Sedgewick Hotel animated and flew towards the Ghostbusters. Rookie should focus on one at a time and blow each up with the Proton Stream. Once all three are destroyed, head left and Construction Worker Ghosts emerge from a laundromat. Wrangle them into the Super Slammer and proceed. More Stone Gargoyles and Construction Worker Ghosts will attack the guys. Employ the same strategy as before and focus on destroying the Stone Gargoyles before working on trapping the ghosts. Spin Cycle The Rookie and Winston has to work their way through a haunted laundromat in order to open a way for the Ecto-1 through an alleyway. Try to go left of the laundry machines and they will rearrange positions to provide a new path. Take out the P.K.E. Meter and search around to find Galliano's Enchanted Pail. Look for a door on the right and take it. Rookie and Winston find themselves in an alley. Turn right. There happened to be a pile of marshmallow residue and a tanker leaking gas blocking Ecto's path. Egon activated the Boson Dart function on the Proton Pack to clear away the debris. Fire a Boson Dart and watch as the tanker explodes and dissipates the residue. Lead Ecto down the alley. Look around for a table. Next to it is 3-Toed Jenkins's Midnight Goose. Before heading back onto the street, look along the left wall for garbage bags in a row. Look for the entrance to Otto's Bar and Rookie will find Patrelli's Mischievous Traffic Cone. Just as Ecto reenters the streets, go left. Watch out for flying debris to come crashing down. Stick close to Ecto and keep on moving. Hindenburg: The Musical *Trappable ghosts **Opera Diva Ghosts IV Full Roaming Phantom x3 **Hobo Ghosts V Full Roaming Vapor x3 The guys notice an opera theater. Ray recognizes the "Hindenburg The Opera" as a show that was shut down when the stage caught fire and killed the cast. Peter only remembered it was an awful show. Winston agreed and noted the show's ruthless producers reopened it the week before, and noted getting a bad feeling as noted per due to hearing crackling sounds. Egon and Ray agree it's a good idea to take readings. Rookie discovered Black Slime, a hazardous form of ectoplasmic residue toxic to both body and soul. Suddenly, Black Slime Portals formed and ghosts manifested. At the sight of the trio of Opera Diva Ghosts, Ray teased Peter about a plump girl Peter went on a blind date with. Open fire with Proton Streams but keep moving. When the diva waves her hands around, she will charge. If she gets behind Rookie, she will unleashing a sonic attack. Wrangle them into the Super Slammer. Stone Gargoyles and more ghosts attack. Stay near Ecto and away from the Black Slime Portals. Destroy the Gargoyles first then trap the ghosts with the others. Once the area is cleared, head down the street with Ecto. Winston once again restates his opinion that Hindenburg is a bad show. Shadows of the Stay Puft The Ghostbusters made it to Times Square and caught up to Stay Puft. However, they needed to get closer to use the Super Slammer on him. Ray noticed Stay Puft was looking in buildings for something... or someone. Ray sank into his seat. A news reporter reported live amid the chaos and noted this Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was not the same one that starred in the popular children's television show. He was relieved to see the Ghostbusters had arrived to save the day. The Ghostbusters have to avoid Stay Puft's attacks while figuring out what he is after. Egon announced Super Slammer went offline and needed to be fixed. Ray and Rookie should open fire on Stay Puft with Proton Streams. He diverts his attention to them and hurls cars their way. He will then throw Stay Puft Minis. Disperse them with Proton Streams. Peter, meanwhile, was slacking, as Ray noted he was getting coffee while he and the Rookie were fighting the Marshmallow Minis and Stay Puft. Stay Puft will get angrier and throw a billboard. Luckily, it lands and creates an escape path. Retreat but keep shooting at Stay Puft. Marshmallow Minis Stay Puft continues throwing Marshmallow Minis, and after a few more shots of Boson Darts he those something that blows up cars. Ray says to get to the building. Eventually, Ray and Rookie will make their way to the base of a building. Follow Ray inside. After entering a building, our heroes must defeat swarms of Stay Puft's minions. Blast throw them and head to the other side of the floor. Look around on the front desk for a red phone, it's Asmodeus' Hotline. Head over to the elevators. Two executives tried to close the door on Ray and Rookie but Ray stuck his foot out in time. Rookie and Ray remained silent as the executives bickered about being trapped in the building. Race to the Roof Ray and Rookie enter an office. Equip the P.K.E. Meter and follow some readings down the hall to a door. Enter slowly into a drafting room. Walk to the center and scan around. Stay Puft Minis animate and attack. Rookie should plant himself against a wall and unleash Boson Darts at the Minis. Once the Minis are all dispersed, take out the P.K.E. Meter and head to the rear right corner of the room. It's opposite to the entry. Rookie should find the Hohman's Black Low-Rise on a table. Puffy White Menace Head to the door in the far left corner. Open it and immediately unleash some Boson Darts on the swarm of Minis in the hall. Head down the hall and fight off the Minis. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man will try to attack from outside but keep moving. About halfway down the hall, after Stay Puft bashes a window, go left and look for a painting on the left wall. It is the last Cursed Artifact of the level, The Ravishing Red Prince. Go back into the hall and race to the end. Kick open the door on the right. Ray and Rookie find Stay Puft's target, a woman. She's the same woman that was in the Natural History Museum when the Psi Energy Pulse was set off. Ray summons Peter for help by mentioning a 'damsel in distress.' Keep blasting at Stay Puft. When the woman runs for it, Stay Puft follows. Disperse the Stay Puft Minis then follow after the woman. Dash across the room once it's all clear. At superhuman speeds, Peter soon arrives and meets up with everyone in an exit hallway. To everyone's surprise, the woman asked if Stay Puft was the manifestation of Gozer. Peter and Ray exchanged looks. The woman prompted everyone to head upstairs to the roof. Damsel, Distressed Stay Puft gets a lock on them and starts punching into the stairwell near the 34th floor. The Ghostbusters and the woman make it to the roof. Ghosts at Work *Trappable ghosts **Construction Worker Ghosts III Animating Specter x4 Two groups of two Construction Worker Ghosts attack the Ghostbusters on the roof. To make things quick, disperse their P.K.E. with Boson Darts then trap them. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man climbs his way to the top. Blast his face with Proton Streams until he falls over. Egon radios them with good news, he finished repairing the Super Slammer and was en route. As they all look over the edge, Stay Puft starts climbing back up and Rookie almost takes a plunge. Ray and Peter get a hold of him and implore him to blast Stay Puft. The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft Suspended by a harness, Rookie must both blast Stay Puft in his squishy face as well as roast about 20 Marshmallow Minis that spawn from him. Keep blasting and periodically venting the pack. When he gets close, nail him with a Boson Dart to knock him down a couple floors. When Stay Puft regains his grip, he will spew Stay Puft Minis. Don't bother shooting one at a time. Just perform a sweeping blast to knock them all over the building. Stay Puft should take some damage, as well. Whenever Stay Puft moves his head back, he's about to spew marshmallow residue at Rookie. Aim for his mouth and fire. With the final shot, Stay Puft explodes and blankets 5th Avenue in marshmallow. Egon and Winston arrive, ready to use the Super Slammer but Ray informs them they just drove through Stay Puft. Version Differences More time is spent in the Stylized Version of the level on puzzle features like getting a generator back online and chasing Construction Ghosts to unseal a door. Trivia *During "Panic in Times Square," Winston refers to Free Roaming Vapors by their acronym, "FRV." This acronym was used in early drafts of the first film. *The news reporter seen late into the Panic in Times Square Level is based on the likeness of Hunter Woodlee, who is now CEO of Controlled Chaos.News Broadcaster - Ian McIntosh @ CGHUB *The two businessmen that share an elevator with Ray and the Rookie in the Panic in Times Square Level is based on the likeness of two Sony executives, Mark Caplan and Keith Hargrove, who wanted to be in the game. Originally, the incidental characters were going to be based on the two leads from the reality television show "Ghost Hunters" but legal rights fell through and the executives were used instead.skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 7/1/12Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "Additionally, the two guys in the Times Square elevator cinematic are Mark Caplan & Keith Hargrove from Sony." *The end of this level resembles in theme the confrontation of Gozer/The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in the first film. *The layout to the stairwell that leads to the roof is erroneously designed. As the player goes up Stay Puft will show it's climbing along by leaving a trail on the left side of the wall smashed in and a final one on the wall clockwise near the top from where the player enters the stairwell on floor 33. The smashed in walls would suggest the stairwell is located on the corner back of the building. Once on the roof the location of the stairwell seems to be more in the center of the building ridiculously far from the ledge where the last wall is smashed. A hole made on the 34th floor along the trail shows the area outside is big enough for Stay Puft. Directly above it is where the player first walks out to the roof that appears invisible from hole, in fact you can shoot the wall that's up there leaving a charred trail. Glitches During the "Hindenburg: The Musical" area, on the side of the street apposing the Theater, if a ghost is wrangled too high it will get stuck near the building and it can't leave nor can a player move it out of the area. Restarting at last checkpoint is an option. Quotes References Gallery Cinematic 2 "Stay Puft Intro" GBTVGRVCutsceneTwoStayPuftIntro01.jpg GBTVGRVCutsceneTwoStayPuftIntro02.jpg GBTVGRVCutsceneTwoStayPuftIntro03.jpg GBTVGRVCutsceneTwoStayPuftIntro04.jpg GBTVGRVCutsceneTwoStayPuftIntro05.jpg GBTVGRVCutsceneTwoStayPuftIntro06.jpg GBTVGRVCutsceneTwoStayPuftIntro07.jpg GBTVGRVCutsceneTwoStayPuftIntro08.jpg GBTVGRVCutsceneTwoStayPuftIntro09.jpg GBTVGRVCutsceneTwoStayPuftIntro10.jpg GBTVGRVCutsceneTwoStayPuftIntro11.jpg GBTVGRVCutsceneTwoStayPuftIntro12.jpg Gameplay LevelBioinGBTVGRVsc02.png|Level Selection preview image for "Panic in Times Square" GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap01.png|"Mass Panic" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap02.png|"Mass Panic" Area TimesSquarescreencap01.png|"Mass Panic" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap03.png|"Mass Panic" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap04.png|"Mass Panic" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap05.png|"Ghosts & Gargoyles" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap06.png|"Ghosts & Gargoyles" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap07.png|"Ghosts & Gargoyles" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap08.png|"Ghosts & Gargoyles" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap09.png|"Ghosts & Gargoyles" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap10.png|"Ghosts & Gargoyles" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap11.png|"Ghosts & Gargoyles" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap12.png|"Spin Cycle" Area TimesSquarescreencap02.png|"Spin Cycle" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap13.png|"Spin Cycle" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap14.png|"Spin Cycle" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap15.png|"Spin Cycle" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap16.png|"Spin Cycle" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap17.png|"Spin Cycle" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap18.png|"Spin Cycle" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap19.png|"Spin Cycle" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap20.png|"Spin Cycle" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap21.png|"Hindenburg: The Musical" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap22.png|"Hindenburg: The Musical" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap23.png|"Hindenburg: The Musical" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap24.png|"Hindenburg: The Musical" Area TimesSquarescreencap03.png|"Hindenburg: The Musical" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap25.png|"Hindenburg: The Musical" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap26.png|"Shadows of the Stay Puft" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap27.png|"Shadows of the Stay Puft" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap28.png|"Shadows of the Stay Puft" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap29.png|"Shadows of the Stay Puft" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap30.png|"Shadows of the Stay Puft" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap31.png|"Shadows of the Stay Puft" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap32.png|"Shadows of the Stay Puft" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap33.png|"Marshmallow Minis" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap34.png|"Marshmallow Minis" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap35.png|"Marshmallow Minis" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap36.png|"Marshmallow Minis" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap37.png|"Marshmallow Minis" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap38.png|"Marshmallow Minis" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap40.png|"Race to the Roof" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap41.png|"Race to the Roof" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap42.png|"Race to the Roof" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap43.png|"Race to the Roof" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap44.png|"Race to the Roof" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap45.png|"Race to the Roof" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap46.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap47.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area TimesSquarescreencap04.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap48.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap49.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap50.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap51.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap52.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap53.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap54.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap55.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap56.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap57.png|"Damsel, Distressed" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap58.png|"Damsel, Distressed" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap59.png|"Damsel, Distressed" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap60.png|"Damsel, Distressed" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap61.png|"Damsel, Distressed" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap62.png|"Damsel, Distressed" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap63.png|"Ghosts at Work" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap64.png|"Ghosts at Work" Area TimesSquarescreencap05.png|"Ghosts at Work" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap65.png|"Ghosts at Work" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap66.png|"Ghosts at Work" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap67.png|"Ghosts at Work" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap68.png|"Ghosts at Work" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap69.png|"The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap70.png|"The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap71.png|"The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap72.png|"The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap73.png|"The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap74.png|"The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap75.png|"The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft" Area GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap76.png|"The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft" Area Glitches AGlitchinGBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap01.png| Cinematic 3 "Stay Puft in Times Square" GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare01.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare02.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare03.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare04.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare05.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare06.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare07.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare08.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare09.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare10.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare11.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare12.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare13.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare14.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare15.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare16.jpg Cinematic Going Up PanicInTimesSquareElevatorCinematic01.jpg PanicInTimesSquareElevatorCinematic02.jpg PanicInTimesSquareElevatorCinematic03.jpg PanicInTimesSquareElevatorCinematic04.jpg PanicInTimesSquareElevatorCinematic05.jpg PanicInTimesSquareElevatorCinematic06.jpg PanicInTimesSquareElevatorCinematic07.jpg PanicInTimesSquareElevatorCinematic08.jpg PanicInTimesSquareElevatorCinematic09.jpg PanicInTimesSquareElevatorCinematic10.jpg PanicInTimesSquareElevatorCinematic11.jpg PanicInTimesSquareElevatorCinematic12.jpg PanicInTimesSquareElevatorCinematic13.jpg PanicInTimesSquareElevatorCinematic14.jpg PanicInTimesSquareElevatorCinematic15.jpg PanicInTimesSquareElevatorCinematic16.jpg Cinematic Battle Begins PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic01.jpg PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic02.jpg PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic03.jpg PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic04.jpg PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic05.jpg PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic06.jpg PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic07.jpg PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic08.jpg PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic09.jpg PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic10.jpg PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic11.jpg PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic12.jpg PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic13.jpg PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic14.jpg PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic15.jpg PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic16.jpg Category:GB:TVG Levels